LIFE
by Stangchica2003
Summary: Bosco and Faith story. Please read and tell me if you think i should go on with it.
1. The Basics

This is the start to maybe a story... I will write a little and see what everyone thinks and then I may continue.   
  
As always characters are not mine. The song belongs to 3T off of there brother hood albm. The title is I need you.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
It has been 5 years now since Faith and I started at the 55. Faith and I side-by-side, day in day out, of course I feel in love with her... we get to see each other in ways that we never let anyone else see. We have been having some problems lately...  
  
see Faith has 2 children. Emily 9 and Charlie 5. She left Fred (her ex husband) 2 years ago. When she left him she had nowhere to go so I offered for her and the kids to move in with me. See I have a 4-bedroom house and being single there was enough room. She said she would only move in on the conditions that I knew it was temporary and that I let her help with the bills...During this time she was dealing with the mess of the divorce and Fred wasn't making it easy on her so I was there for her and the kids. I would pick them up or take them to see Fred so she wouldn't have to see him. We started to date about 2 months after the divorce was final. Nothing to serious but enough to get her out and happy. She got to have full custody of her kids because she was able to provide them with their own rooms and Fred couldn't. It all worked out for the best because he was a drunk and there was always my sister to help with the kids.   
  
Once our dating became more serious I could tell there was tension with me and her kids so I told her that they could stay as long as she wanted to and I would go stay with my mom... Faith refused to allow me to move out she said that she would leave before I moved out. So I stayed how could I fight with such a beautiful woman. Fred didn't know what he was missing.  
  
Finally after about 6 months Emily stopped blaming me for her mother and father splitting up. She told me that she was trying to get me to leave and when I wouldn't she knew that I would take care of them. See Charlie took to me right away cause I had all the cool stuff that kids wanted and because he had his own room.  
  
Getting back to Faith and I see after us dating and being under the same roof for over a year I decided to ask her to marry me...  
  
  
It all started with me sending her shopping with Kim and Alex on our day off. I told her that I had stuff to take care of for my mom and that we would do something when she came home. I gave her money and told her to spend it on what ever she wanted and that I would be mad if she spent it on the kids or me... I then went to the kid's school and signed them out of class. I took them to a movie and then for some lunch at the mall knowing that Kim would keep faith away from there. While we were eating I asked the kids if it was all right to marry her. They were really happy and said they would love it. Then I asked them to go and help me pick out a ring for her. During this time Faith called and said that Kim wanted the kids to stay with her that night so Joey wouldn't be too lonely. Which was all part of my plan. After we picked out the ring. Heart shaped 1kt vs2 and colorless (yes a pretty penny but Faith was well worth it) I took the kids back to school... I made dinner for faith. She came home to candlelight, and dinner on the table. Perfect timing. After we ate I got down on one knee and asked Faith Mitchell would you marry me?   
  
See she never answered me she went into her room got a bag and left. I tried to chase her and tell her I was sorry it was too soon and I knew that and that I would back off. She just left. So I decided that I would let her come home in her own time. She never did she went to frees. I still can't believe she went back to that SOB.  
  
I called in to work the next night not wanting to see her. I went to ma's bar and was pretty trashed when I got home. Emily and Charlie were just going to bed when I came in and Emily told me that Faith was back. Me being trashed didn't sit to well with faith since she didn't like drunks (hints why she left Fred in the first place) once I seen the rage and anger in her eyes I decided to keep my mouth shut and sing her the song I wrote while she was gone.  
  
I need you girl  
I couldn't live a day without you  
well I tried to write a special some  
a love song just for you  
to explain the way you make me feel inside  
thought the meaning may be simple   
and the words may not be new   
I could make it clearer if I tried  
  
{this is when I pull her into my embrace while still singing}  
  
I need you  
and I couldn't live a day with out you   
I need you  
more than anyone I ever know  
I need you   
and I wanna build my world around you  
I need you  
I need you  
  
{she is now holding me tight and crying, I just keep holding her}  
  
Well I sang the words and realized  
it has all been said before  
so I tried a different rhyme that meant the same  
but it didn't have the feeling  
and the first one said much more  
so I guess I'll have to say it once again  
I need you  
and I couldn't live a day with out you  
I need you   
more then anyone could ever know  
couldn't live a day with out you girl  
I need you and I wanna build my world around you  
baby I need you  
oh I need you  
couldn't live a day with out you  
more than anyone could ever know  
couldn't live a day with out you girl  
I need you and I wanna build my world around you  
I need you  
I need you  
I want you  
and I couldn't live a day with out you  
I need you  
more than anyone could ever know  
I need you  
and I couldn't live a day with out you  
I need you   
yeah  
I need you  
well I tried to write a special song  
a love song just for you  
I need you


	2. The news

Ok so imp not sure where to take this story. I will try. This is probably going to be short.   
None of these characters are mine.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
We made our way to the couch. She was still crying. I wasn't sure just how to handle this. I just poured my heart out to her and she was crying on me soaking my shirt. All that I could do was hold her and tell her how much I loved her.  
  
We sat there like that for a while. We had dosed off because next thing I remember was Charlie and Emily coming in and being happy to see their mom. See when she left to be with Fred the kids stayed with me. It was close to their school. They had all their stuff here and they told their mom that they refused to live with her if she was going back to their dad. As much as they loved him they knew that it would never work between them again.  
  
Faith greeted her kids and made us all some snacks. After we ate she asked the kids to go to their rooms so she could talk to me. I didn't want to go there yet I was just happy that she was home with me I didn't want to say anything to upset her again. While she was getting them in their rooms I cleaned up and couldn't help stopping leaning over the counter thinking of what to say and what she could possible want to talk about. As far as I knew she didn't want to get married so the next thing that I could think of was her telling me that she was going to go back to Fred. At that thought I tensed up and threw a dish into the sink making it break. At that moment I felt faith slip her hands around my waist and kiss my neck. Then she asked me if we could go sit and talk.  
  
We made our way to the couch with her not letting go of me. I couldn't face her then. I knew that she could tell the anger that I was feeling and that she had seen me through the plate.   
  
Once we were sitting on the couch she looked deep into my eyes and said she was sorry and would understand if I didn't want to marry her anymore and if I didn't forgive her. She just hoped that I would still be her friend and her partner. All I could do was blink back the tears. I want ready to let her see me cry yet.  
  
I then realized that she said she wasn't sure if I would forgive her.   
  
Faith, what is it that you did that you think you need my forgiveness? Boss asked as he looked at her trying to read her reaction.  
  
I Love you Faith however I love you enough to not push you and if you aren't ready to marry me or if you never want to marry me I would understand. At this moment boss is in tears he can't hold them back anymore.   
  
Bos. I do want to marry you, but after what I did I don't know if you will want to marry me. Faith said while trying to hold back tears of her own  
  
what could you have possible done to make me not want to marry you? Bosco stared at her looking with a look that she needed to tell him soon or he would leave.   
  
Besides running from you. Faith sighed. I went and stayed at Fred's while I was gone.   
  
Ok but what did you do. At this point bosco is almost screaming at her.  
  
I slept with him. Faith is now crying harder then she thought she ever could. She didn't want to tell him but she couldn't hide it from him and she wished she had gone to kinds or Alex instead of Fred.  
  
You what? Was all bosco could get out before he had his keys in hand and was out the door.


	3. keeping my promise to the kids

Ok so I am sitting here thinking about where I left the last chapter and it made me mad at my self. Guess I need to stop thinking. This is kind of long and not finished but I need to see if you guys are enjoying it or if I need to think of a different thing to write about.  
  
I don't own any of the characters.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bosco found himself at his ma's bar. He looked at the time and realized that he had promised Charlie that he would take him and a few friends to the foot ball game that night. She he told his ma's good-bye and asked if he could stay there tonight. She told him no that he had to go back and deal with faith.   
  
As Bosco was driving back to his house his cell rang. He didn't want to answer it because it was from his house but he couldn't be sure that it was faith so he answered it.   
  
Hello?   
  
Hi Bosco it's me Charlie I was just wondering if you still wanted to go tonight. I know that you and mom are fighting and if you don't want to take me I would understand.  
  
Hey Charlie I'm on my way over there. I promised you kids that no matter what happened that I wouldn't let you down. I will be there in about 5 minuets making sure you are dressed warm and ready to go.  
  
Ok I will  
  
bye.  
  
Bosco arrived at his place and noticed that there was a light on in faiths room. He went in there to let her know that he was leaving with Charlie when he noticed her lying on the bed crying and holding the phone.   
  
Bosco forgot about being mad at her for a few and decided to be the gentleman that his mother raised him to be. So he went over to her and sat on the side of her bed and asked if she was ok. She looked up at him startled by him being there and then said that she was fine in the most convincing tone that she could come up with.  
  
I'm not stupid faith was all that he could get out before she broke down crying again.  
  
He looked at his watch and then at the door where Charlie was standing. And realized that he needed to be her for faith. He got up and went into the living room with Charlie.  
  
Bosco I know that mom needs you and that you need to get this worked out with her. Maybe we could go to next week's game. Charlie stated in a matter of fact tone.  
  
I know that I said we would go and I don't want to let you down. Bosco stated while looking at Charlie, but you are right that your mom and I need to talk. Would you mind if I see if Ty would take you?  
  
That would be ok but you don't have to I understand.   
  
I know that I don't have too but I want to and I would take you but I need to talk with you mom and see what needs to be done about us.  
  
Bosco picked up his phone and called Ty's cell  
  
yeah Ty is Bosco what are you doing tonight? Bosco asked in his friendliest voice  
  
nothing why? Ty answering kind of afraid of what he will be asked to do now.   
  
Would you do me a favor? Bosco still being very nice.  
  
Depends on what it is? Ty stated in an irritated tone now.  
  
I have tickets to tonight's game and I promise that I would take Charlie. I need to sort things out with faith and I don't want to let him down. Would you mind going for me? Bosco still being as nice as possible.  
  
Sure when do you want me to come and get him? Ty asked happy now that he would get to be at the game and not just watch it at his apartment.  
  
As soon as you can get here. Do you need me to come and pick you up? Bosco still being as nice as he could be,  
  
no Carlos is going that way to work tonight. Ill sees if I can use his car. Ty stated while going into as Carlos.  
  
Ty if you can get here then I will let you take my 'tang if you are careful.  
  
Ok ill be there in about 10 minuets.  
  
Thanks man I owe you big.  
  
Yea you do...make sure you treat faith right and get through what ever it is and I will call it even.  
  
Have you talked to her? Bosco asked felling anger and guilt at the same time.  
  
Yeah she called looking for you and I think she just needed some one to talk to so I gave the phone to Alex...  
  
oh ok ill see you soon let me get Charlie ready. Do you mind if Emily wants to come to? Bosco asked hoping she would go so him and faith would have the house to them self's.  
  
Sure.  
  
I have 4 tickets so take Alex too.   
  
I never thought about that I bet she would like to come Ill see you soon.  
  
Ok Charlie lets go see if your sister wants to go Ty said he would take you and will be here in about 10 minuets.   
  
Emily? Bosco said while knocking on her door.  
  
Come in she yelled over her music.  
  
When she realized it was Bosco she hurried to turn down her stereo so he wouldn't yell at her again.  
  
Hey me would you like to go with Ty and Alex and Charlie to the foot ball game tonight? Bosco asked giving her a pleading puppy dog look.  
  
Yeah sure ill go but you better talk to my mom while we are gone and get things better... she said while giving him the famous faith stare.  
  
Yes ma'am. Bosco said while running out of her room to avoid being hit with a pillow.  
  
Ty and Alex came and picked up the kids in Alex jeep so they decided to leave my car.   
  
After they left I went back into faiths room to find that she was still crying but had written me a letter.  
  
Dear Bosco,  
  
Let me start out by saying how truly sorry I am. I messed up. And we call me the levelheaded one. I should have never gone over there but I was scared I was going to make the same mistake again. Not that you are anything like freed but I didn't want to put my kids through this again if something were to happen. Speaking of the kids. I was afraid to tell them I did know what they would say or think and I didn't want them to be mad or hate me because of it. Please forgive me. I'm sorry and I would understand if we just go back to friends. I just don't want to lose you friend ship. I know I hurt you and I hope that you will still be my friend.   
  
Love Faith.  
P.S. I am going to start looking for a place to move with my kids. However it may take a little bit because I have to find a 3 bedroom in my price frame...  
  
as Bosco read the note he started to cry. He realized how much of an ass he had been. He realized that he had no room to talk and that he needed to come clean with her about something he did a while back.


	4. Pissing Faith off

As always I don't own any of these characters... this may be short.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Faith finally stopped crying and opened her eyes once she realized that she wasn't alone in her room... she noticed that Bosco was crying and decided that she would see if she could get him to talk. Since this was like the second time she has ever seen him crying she decided this is probably something big.  
  
Bosco stopped crying once he saw that faith was looking at him. All he could do was pull her into a big hug and tell her he loved her.  
  
I love you too bos. Faith said knowing that something was up.  
  
Faith, it hurts that you went back to him and that you could talk to me. But since you are back here I guess that means that you do love me and realized that I'm what you want. Right? Bosco said and asked at the same time, almost crying when she didn't answered right away.  
  
Yes Bosco I do love you and I do want to be with you. I'm so sorry that I didn't talk with you. I really didn't want to screw this up and I did. Faith said while biting back tears.  
  
Its ok. I'll forgive you as long as you promise to talk with me and not go back to him again...Bosco said while pulling her into another hug.  
  
I promise. Faith said while thinking to her self that this was too easy .she didn't understand why he was so calm and forgiving when she knew he was mad enough to go to a bar...  
  
Bos can I ask you a question?   
Sure what?  
You promise not to get mad and promise to tell me the truth?  
Yeah whets up?  
  
Don't get me wrong but why are you being so forgiving when just 2 hours ago you left and said you wouldn't be back?  
  
Look Faith I love you and everyone can make mistakes and I guess seeing you make them makes me think that I must be a true screw up cause you never screwed up this bad before.  
  
Bosco you have to realize that I love you with all of my heart or I wouldn't be here. But you have to also see that Fred is my children's father and that says something too. I didn't do it to see how bad I could hurt you I didn't even really think. I went back there and decided to drink. So 10 beers and 5 shots of ever clear later I was up for anything.   
  
I'm going to kill him faith, how could he do that to you. Bosco said this will getting up and getting ready to leave. Faith could see the rage and hurt in his eyes.  
  
Bosco NO!! He didn't take advantage of me. I m not proud to say but I was willing. I guess I just had to make sure that I didn't still love him... I had to I guess feel needed by more then just you.  
  
All Bosco could say way ok and then laid down on faiths bed pulling her down with him... Faith we have to talk and this I know will piss you off but I love you and want to be totally honest with you.  
  
Faith sat up and looked at him with her look of death and then said what?  
  
I, well I, he was cut off by faith  
  
you slept with Nicole. I know. Your mom told me,  
  
your not mad and my mom told you?  
  
Yeah that night I called to get a hold of you Charlie needed to talk to you and so I called your ma's (where you said you would be cause she was out of town) and when she answered I knew something was up. She said that you went out with Nicole and that she would give me the number if I wanted it.   
  
I'm sorry faith. She shouldn't have told you.  
Ohh so you were going to just hide it. And here I am poring my heart out to you and feeling bad because I did what I did and you were with her. How many time bos?   
  
How many times? Faith now screaming.   
  
Faith calm down and I will tell you every thing.  
  
I'm waiting...  
  
O.k. we had a rough night at work and then you were dealing with Fred and you pushed me away. So I felt the need to be needed. I told you my mom called when it really was Nicole. I made up that story about my mom figuring you would just call my cell and then told ma that I would be over later that night.   
  
Look Faith I'm sorry. I knew what I was doing and I'm sorry.   
  
Faith got up and went out to the living room. She put her shoes on and then grabbed Bosco's keys and left before he could even make it up off the bed.  
  
Hey ma. It's me.  
  
What wrong Maurice?  
  
I screwed up again. Ma and I think it is going to cost me Faith.  
What happened this time? Rose said with pure hurt and anger in her voice.   
The other day I asked faith to marry me, well she went back to Fred and then came back to me. We talked and she was being honest with me so I thought that I needed to be honest with her. So I told her about Nicole.  
  
She knew about her Maurice I told her you where there that night when she called, I dint know you were that close to her.  
  
I know you told her cause she told me you did, but the thing is I never told her and now she's gone.  
  
Did she say she would be back?  
  
No but she has my car and her kids will be back here soon.  
  
Maurice I have to go, she's here. Let me talk to her and then I'll talk to you later.  
  
Love you ma.  
  
Love you too.... 


	5. Ma Always Helps Me When I make an ass of...

This maybe short and I don't know where I am going with this yet.  
As always I don't own any of them...  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Rose went over to the booth where faith was sitting and asked if she could get her something to drink. Faith was in tears before rose came over and could only shake her head yes. Rose went into the back and got faith a soda since she knew she was driving and she really didn't drink...  
  
So faith tells me what brings you to my bar in the early evening with out my son?   
  
Cause I can't stand to be around him right now.  
  
Why? What did he do this time?  
  
Well, He asked me to marry him, He never told me about Nicole, and then he let my mistake go so easily hoping that I wouldn't get mad about him sleeping with Nicole and lying about staying here that night...  
  
Faith, he asked you to marry him that great.  
  
Faith just glared at her like she didn't hear the rest of what faith had just stated.  
  
Ok maybe you don't think that's great right now but you will. Why are you so mad? You both screwed up and now you have to get past it.  
  
Yeah but he told me about Nicole now to make me hurt since I told him about going back to Fred.  
  
Are you sure he told you because of that and not because he decided he needed to be honest with his future wife?  
  
Why would he wait this long to tell me. He though he had gotten away with it and I think he just told me because he was feeling guilty or wanted to hurt me.  
  
Faith thinks about it. We are talking about Maurice boscorelli here. The one that would keep something for 10 years and then tell you when you have forgotten all about it... Faith he works in his own time. Not saying that he was right or wrong for telling you but wouldn't you rather him be honest with you now then you know that he never told you...  
  
Yeah I guess so. Can I use you phone?  
  
Sure you can go into the back so it is quieter.  
  
  
Bosco and Faiths house (same time)  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ty, Alex Emily, and Charlie all came in to the house laughing and carrying on when they noticed that Bosco was sitting on the couch crying and his car was gone.  
  
Hey Alex how about you take them to get something to eat and then come back for me.  
  
O.k. you guys hearted your uncle Ty lets go.  
  
Bosco man you look like shit.what wrong? Ty asked in his most sympathetic voice.  
  
She's at my ma's bar with my car and she hates me. I told her about Nicole to get all I was hiding out and she went off on me. I love her so much that I don't know what to do. She just left and my ma hasn't called me so I know that she is still there.  
  
About Nicole ok I'm lost...  
  
faith went back to Fred when I asked her to marry me. She came home and told me about what happened while she was there. I was hurt but realized that I needed to be honest with her and told her that I slept with Nicole about 8 months ago. We were together but she was still dealing with the divorce and had pushed me away. I guess I was wanting to feel needed and she wasn't giving it to me so like an idiot I went to the one person that I knew would put out and act like it was an every day occurance.the need to feel needed thing...  
  
the phone rang just as Alex and the kids came back.  
  
Emily answered it.  
  
Hello  
  
Hey em how was the game?  
  
It was good. Wait if Bosco is here and his car is gone. Where did you go mom.   
  
I went out for a while is Bosco there?  
  
Yes here he is.  
  
Hello.  
  
Hi Bosco it's me   
  
yeah whets up?  
  
Do you think that Alex and Ty would watch the kids tonight so we can talk?  
  
Probably not they had plans. Why don't you ask my ma if she would watch them?  
  
How do you know I'm here?   
  
Caller id.  
  
Ohhh. Ok let me ask her hold on a second  
  
Faith went over to rose waiting for her to serve some one at the bar.   
  
Hey rose can Charlie and Emily come stay with you tonight?  
  
Yeah that would be fine. How about you go take an order from that table over there for me and I talk to Maurice...  
  
o.k. I can do that.  
  
Hey Maurice it ma  
  
hey mom did faith ask you if the kids could stay there tonight?   
  
Yeah that would be fine,   
  
Thanks ma I don't know what you said to her but she sounds like she is going to forgive me.  
  
I don't know baby just treat her right and never do it again.  
  
Thanks ma. Ill have Alex and Ty drop them off.   
  
Ok tell them to come in and see me.  
  
I will can I talk to faith again?  
  
She's taking an order form me right now. Shell is home soon.  
  
At least I'm not the only one that you put to work around there.oh and don't have the kids in the bar ma.  
  
I know baby...   
  
ok talk to you later and thanks again. Ill comes by in the morning to get them for school.  
  
Bye ma.  
  
  
Ty can you and Alex take the kids to my ma's pleased?  
  
Sure faith coming home?  
  
Yeah and she wanted me to see if you guys would take the kids, but I knew that you had plans so my ma is going to take them. Seeing as I have no car right now could you please drop them off for me?  
  
Bosco are we going to grandma roses? Emily asked with some excitement in her voice.  
  
Yeah if that's all right with you guys.  
  
Sure.   
  
Ty and Alex are going to drop you off. Get yours and Charlie's stuff for school tomorrow ready. And I will be there in the morning to take you guys to school.   
  
Ok well be right out...  
  
thanks Ty. I own you very big now...oh ma wants you too to come in when you drop them off.   
  
Alex, Ty and the kids went to roses and after a few drinks Ty and Alex left.  
  
Back at Bosco and faiths house.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bos where are you?  
  
In my bedroom, you can come in here ill be out in a minuet...  
  
faith decided to just wait for him she didn't know what was going to happen to them and she wanted to wait as long as she could before she had to talk to him...  
  
Bosco came out of his room with a shirt and a pair of shorts on. He then looked at faith and told her that he was sorry and she was so beautiful. Then he walked over to her and placed a sweet loving kiss on her lips and then took her into his arms in a big embracing hug.  
  
When he kissed me I wanted to pull away but figured that I would see how far he went and then would judge my reactions from there. When he pulled away and then took me into his arms. I felt safe. It felt like all was melting away with our embrace...  
  
Faith are we going to be o.k.  
  
I think so bos.  
  
I'm sorry that I didn't tell you in the beginning but most of all my sorry for doing it in the first place. You were hurt and all I could think about was my self. I'm also sorry for making you feel bad about going back to Fred. I'm not saying that I'm happy about it but I do understand that he is your first love and you kids father...   
  
Bosco I'm sorry too. I knew and I didn't confront you about it because I though you were with me at that time to take my mind off of Fred and the divorce. I'm sorry that I didn't see that you truly loved me and truly wanted to take care of me. I'm also sorry for going back to Fred. I wish I had said yes when I had the chance and then I wouldn't be in this mess and I could make you suck up for the whole Nicole thing. Faith was now smiling at this point from the last comment she made.  
  
Faith what do you mean when you had the chance.  
  
I just figured with all that is going on you wouldn't want to marry me anymore or that you would want to wait for a while.  
  
Faith I love you and want to marry you more then anything in this world. I just want to know that you are ready and I want to ask you when I know that you will say yes and not leave again...  
  
Bosco I'm sorry. I promise that what ever happens between us I will not leave and if I do it will never be to a guy.   
  
I promise that I will take a step back and see why you are pushing me away and realize that I need to put my own selfishness aside and help you...  
  
they kissed so deeply and then hugged and cuddled on the couch. Then faith noticed something in his pocket digging into her so she asked him what it was...   
  
then Bosco got down on one knee and asked faith to marry him again.  
  
With that she said yes.   
  
They made love that night like it was the first night they ever did. Faith went and took a shower and then when she came out she noticed that Bosco was almost asleep so she climbs into his bed and then told him that he was going to be a father.   
  
He said I know faith but I will never take Fred's place to those kids. I don't want to be a replacement to them I want to be in addition to.   
  
No bos you are going to be a father. With that faith rolled over and then went to sleep.... 


	6. Telling the kids

Characters are not mine... I can't spell and I hope this is easy to read. Sorry it took so long to write another chapter.... sorry so short;  
  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
  
WOW!!! Did she just say I'm going to be a dad? That was all that Bosco could think of while he was looking at faith and then fell asleep...  
  
when faith work up she felt Bosco's hand rubbing her stomach and then talking to it. So kept her eyes shut and then listened as Bosco kept talking... he was telling the baby all about how we meet and all that had happened and how we were cops and how I would have to work the desk and that I would be mad but not at the baby just mad that I couldn't be out there with him on the streets.... and how the baby would grow up to be a police office and if the baby became a bucket boy he would kick its ass...  
  
  
Bosco I finally said and opened my eyes. What are you doing?  
  
Explaining life and how the baby came about.  
  
I hope you didn't go into too much detail on that one.  
  
Nope just that I love you and we are going to get married...  
  
what do you want for breakfast.  
  
Ill cook you are going to kick my ass later with this baby so I need a change to make brownie points now. Cause I know ill need them later.... what do you want?  
  
How about we go out and then we can tell Charlie and Emily. And then we'll take them to school late.  
  
Ok ill go and tell them not to leave while you get ready.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Charlie Emily? Bosco half yelled at the closed doors that lead into their rooms...they came out with a puzzled look on their faces. Bosco wasn't normally up this early.  
  
Is mom ok? Emily asked with worry in her eyes.  
  
Yes she fines. You guys get ready for school and then we are going out to breakfast and then we will take you to school...  
  
with that they went back into their rooms and faith came out. Bosco pulled her into his embrace and kissed her deep and passionately.   
  
Faith are we ok? Still worried that she would be pissed about the past events...  
  
yea were good. And with that she started to nibble on his neck and kissed him on the check...  
  
faith you keep doing that and we will never get out of the house.  
  
Almost on cue the kids came out of their rooms and said they were ready and were hungry...  
  
were are we going and why are you letting us go to school late mom? Charlie asked with suspicion on his face....  
  
everything is fine we just need to talk to you and if you don't want to miss school then I can wait till Saturday to tell you...  
  
with that Charlie and Emily grab Bosco's keys and ran out of the house with Bosco not far behind them after he told faith if she ran he would kick her butt....  
  
they all went to a quiet dinner close to the school and ordered... after the waitress brought their food to them. Bosco looked at faith like a kid that was waiting to open Christmas gifts... can I tell them...now ... please....  
  
go for it. Was all she could say before he started talking to them?  
  
Ok let me get this out and then you ask questions...k ... your mom is pregnant and will be needing you guys to help me out around the house more...  
  
does dad know? Emily asked cause she knew it would make Bosco upset.  
  
Why would I tell your father that I'm having a baby when it isn't his?  
  
Who's is it? Asked Charlie as innocently as possible  
  
Well its Bosco's.   
  
Did you finally say yes to marry him then? Emily asked with a stare that could kill  
  
you guys knew about that?  
  
Yea he came to school and took us out for lunch and then we helped pick out the ring.   
  
Do you like it mommy? Charlie asked happy that his mom finally said yes.  
  
Yes guys it's so beautiful. How did you guys go so long keeping this a secret?  
  
Cause Bosco asked us to and said he would kick our butts if we told you....  
  
hey I didn't say it that way. Bosco stated to get faiths to quit glaring at him.  
  
No but you implied it enough for them to think that and ill talk to you about that later. This is about seeing what the kids though about the whole idea of us getting married and use having a baby...


	7. Confronting Faith, Telling work and maki...

As always I don't own any of them... wish I did but I don't.... sorry for the spelling and grammar... this might be short so sorry. If it turns out to be long then sorry...   
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
They finished there breakfast with conversation about the baby and them getting married and if they would have to call Bosco dad and what they would have to do to help with the baby and before... then faith and Bosco took the kids into the office and got them excused for being late...  
  
so what do you want to do now? Bosco questioned knowing that something was bothering her since they ate.  
  
What ever you want to. I need to make a doctors appointment and tell sage that I need to ride a desk. Not that I want to but I will for this baby.  
  
Did you want to go in early today and do that?  
  
Yeah but you don't have to come with me. I'm a big girl I can do it my self.  
  
With that Bosco pulled over the car got out and went over to faiths side of the car.  
He made her sit so she was facing him with her feet out of the car. She was still sitting down while he was crouched in front of her. With the calmest voice he could come up with. This is with out showing how angry he was  
  
bos what are you doing?  
  
Shhh!!   
  
Don't tell me to be quite tell me what we are doing here and why aren't we going home to get ready for work.  
  
FAITH!! Before I take you home you are going to tell me what I did to piss you off this morning? He was looking her in the eyes so she could see the hurt behind his angry outburst at her. What ever I did you need to tell me so I can apologies and make it right.  
  
Bos what are you talking about. I'm tired and want to go home get ready for work and go tell them that I need to ride a desk for a while.  
  
Ok but what is your real problem? You still haven't told me why you were looking at me with the look of death that you reserve only for when I royally piss you off.  
  
Maurice imp just a little up set that you brought my kids into this marriage thing before you even asked me. What if I was to say no? Then I would have to deal with them being pisses at me cause I said no. (Bosco could tell she was pissed cause unlike any of his other girl friends she only called him this when she was pissed. at least she didn't use his full name yet)  
  
Imp sorry faith I thought that was a good idea. I thought you would think that I was thinking of the kids too. Since I couldn't ask you dad for your hand in marriage I went to the next important things in you life to ask.  
  
And what if they told you that they didn't want you to marry me?  
  
Then I would have talked it out with them on why and if we couldn't come to a conclusion then I would probably not have asked you. Faith I'm sorry how that sounds but I want you children to accept me too... you know they have to deal with me enforcing your rules too. I thought asking them would be the best.  
  
Since when did you care what other people besides you thought? After faith said this she immediately recreated it, she could see the hurt in his eyes as he got up and went to the other side of the car and got in.  
  
I'm sorry how that came out bos. Faith said looking at him with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Bosco didn't answer her. He pulled up to their house got out and went inside not caring if she was following him or not.  
  
After getting ready for work he sat there in the living room waiting for he. As hurt as he was he wasn't going to be and ass hole and leave with out her.  
  
FAITH ARE YOU READY YET WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE. He screamed to her upstairs from down stairs.  
  
As she was walking down the stairs he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what she was wearing.   
  
No you don't. Just cause we are fighting doesn't mean I'm letting you out of the house like that.   
  
What's wrong with it like I aunt wore this before.  
  
Yeah that was before you said you would marry me and before you told me you were going to have my baby. You think I want to have to shoot some one today for looking at you. Hell if you stay in it to long we aren't going to make it to work before I meal period.   
  
See boscorelli that's where you are wrong. We will make it and I'm not changing now lets go. Faith knew she was really pissing him off but she also knew that he would love on her in a matter of minuets and she needed that more then anything. They way he looked at her in the car earlier made her afraid that he wasn't going to come home tonight. And last time either of them didn't come home there was problems.  
  
Faith. I love you but you are not going to work like that. And unless you want me to change you my self I would suggest you go and change.  
  
No Bosco you are not going to tell me what I can and can't wear. You are not going to be controlling. Bosco it will not happen.  
  
Faith I'm sorry. He got close to her and brought her in to his embrace and hugged her tight. I just don't want to have to worry about they guys making a pass at you before it is out that we are getting married.  
  
Your right. Ill go change and be right down.  
  
They were in the car driving when faith laid her hand on Bosco's leg. He brushed it off and kept his eyes on the road.   
  
Faiths eyes started to well up with tears again. She realized that she hurt him bad and he wants going to just shrug it off this time.  
  
Bosco I'm sorry for what I said before. Please forgive me.  
  
Sure faith. Bosco said in a not so convincing tone.  
  
Bos are we ok?  
  
No! He said as plain as day and then pulled in to the station parking and got out.  
  
Bosco wait. Please come her for a minuet.  
  
What faith we are late and unlike you Christopher is going to have my ass.   
  
Bosco did you want to come with me to talk with serge?  
  
No your a big girl remember.... with that he ran in to the print and changed and slipped into roll call undetected.  
  
All right every one eyes and ears open. Have a safe tour.  
  
Bosco come and see me.  
  
Yes serge?  
  
Where's faith?  
  
I'm not sure she came with me but she wasn't in the locker room when I was in there.  
  
Ok find her and make sure she's ok.  
  
Sure thing serge.  
  
With that Bosco went back into the locker room to find faith change and getting ready to come out.  
  
Faith, lets do this together.  
  
After they talked to swards and Bosco b*thced for about 10 minuets about a rookie they left his office.   
  
Faith I love you. Sorry you have to ride a desk but it is better then some dumb ass rookie. Ill comes back for you on meal ok.  
  
I love you to Bosco. Faith said as she hugged him like he was leaving forever. Be careful out there.   
  
I will. And Faith  
  
Yes  
  
well be ok   
  
promise   
  
yeah I promise... see you soon.


	8. The Rookie

Don't own anything. Just writing to write. Hope you guys enjoy….. with this long delay let's see if I still got it.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Bosco had a pretty uneventful day so far. He was ducking calls and yelling at the rookie for what seemed like breathing wrong.

There were a few interesting calls that made Bosco wish that Faith was still out on the streets with him.

Bosco decided to see what Faith wanted for lunch before he headed back to the station.

55 David to dispatch….

Go a head David.

"Faith what you want me to bring you for lunch?"

"Not what you should be calling on the radio for, but want to meet me at the diner around the corner from the station so your rookie can have some food too?"

"I guess, but we will come pick you up so you don't have to walk see you in about 10. 55 David out. "

"Ok Edwards we are going back to the station to pick up my future wife then we are going to head and get something to eat at one of the local diners that always treat's the NYPD good. You are welcome to join us, but when we pick her up you will get in back." Bosco explained to his rookie.

"I can just hang out at the station till you are done"

"You do that and Faith will have my ass for not being nice to you."

"So this is for you? Why should I be nice to you? All you have done out here today is treat me like crap and yell at me for everything." Edwards said half yelling half hurt that he wasn't getting along with who he was told was the best NYPD officer around.

"Your right, I haven't been treating you fair. Tell you what. Let's start over and see what we can get you out on later this afternoon. Right now I would really like to get her something to eat." Bosco was shocked he was even saying that. He didn't fully apologize though.

"The amazing Boscorelli is almost being nice." Edwards said with a smile.

"What ever makes you sleep at night rookie? I'll be right back out." Bosco said while getting out of the car and running into the station to get Faith.

Walking slowly and quietly behind Faith he slipped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Better watch out doing that. Bosco will kick your ass if he sees that." Faith said knowing it was Bosco.

"Very funny, You ready?"

"Sure lets blow this Popsicle stand and get me some real food. All this vending machine crap is making me sick."

With that they walked out to the car. Bosco was happy to see that his rookie was already sitting in the back of the car. Bosco walked Faith to her side. Opened the door and then shut it once she was all the way in.

"Faith this is John Edwards, Edwards this is Faith." Bosco introduced.

"So, you are the Famous other half to this tag team I am lucky to get to be a part of for only a moment?" Edwards said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Faith said pushing something aside with her feet.

Then she noticed that Bosco didn't throw out his Field Training Guide.

Faith picked it up and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bosco asked while paying attention to where he was trying to park.

"That he still has this. Remember what happened to ours?"

"Yeah, but I was hoping that he would read it and leave me alone." Bosco said with a smirk.

"You are funny." Faith said smiling softly while looking back at the rookie. "He can be a little harsh, but is warming up to you already."

"How you figure that?" Edwards said realizing that Bosco wouldn't go off on him with her in the car.

"Cause he let you come with us for lunch."

With that they walked into the diner sat down and ordered some food. It was nice that they were able to get on the shift that allowed them to get back home in time for the kids.

After getting their food eating laughing and getting to know the rookie they heading back to the house to get faith back there and then Bosco and Edwards get back on the road.

Bosco walked Faith inside kissed her softly and then said good bye.

Bosco got back into the car and decided to give this rookie a chance. Bosco drove the car close to the trash can behind the station.

"Let me see your training guide."

Edwards gave him a confusing look but handed it over.

"OK lets start the out right. Boscorelli." Bosco said while holding out his hand to shake Edwards.

"John Edwards."

With that they started out.

55 David to dispatch.

Go a head 55 David.

Put us back in service please.

You got it.

They drove around for a while trying to find something to do. Bosco wanted to duck calls and stay out of harms way, but he didn't think that was a fair advantage to his rookie that might be his partner.

Bosco was lost in thought when his phone rang.

Bosco

"Bosco are you close to the school?" Emily's voice sounded scared on the other line.

"Not really sweetie, but I can get there in about 5 minutes. What's wrong?" Bosco asked softly.

"I need something and didn't know who else to call."

"What's you needs?"

"Ummm, I need some never mind."

"No em, what you need?"

"This is pretty embarrassing. I need some tampons." Emily said really embarrassed. "And a change of clothes."

"You got is. Is there anything you can use for change of clothes in the bag that's in my car from you staying at my ma's?"

"Yeah if you can bring me that you shouldn't have to go to the store."

"I'll still stop at the gas station incase. Anythng special or just what I can find?"

"Anything's fine. I'm in the office."

"Ok be there soon."

55 David to dispatch

Go a head David.

Can you put us out of service for about 30 minutes.

What's wrong bos?

Just put us out of service and call my cell.

Got it David.

"Sorry Edwards. Got a kid issues that needs some help."

"You have kids?"

"Faiths kids, but I've helped raise them for a while now. And we have one on the way that's why she's riding the desk." Bosco said smiling.

"Not a problem. I understand the kids thing. I've got 2 myself."

"Never would have guessed." Bosco said happy that he has something to talk about when there is the okward silence in the car.

Bosco's phone rang and he answered it.

What's wrong? Faith asked

Emily needs a change of closed and some tampons.

She called you for that.

Kind of crazy right?

Yeah a little, Wonder why she didn't call me? Faith said more then asked.

Cause she knew you weren't in the car with me.

Yeah. Ok let me know when you are back in service..

Got it. Bye sweetie.

Bosco grabbed the bag from his car. Stopped by the gas station and then went to Emily's School. He walked inside and went into the principals' office.

"Can I help you officer?" The front desk lady asked Bosco.

"Yeah I have a few things to give to Emily Yokas."

"She's in the nurse's station. Go down the hall, make a right and it's your second door on the left."

"Thanks." Bosco said as walking about and following her directions.

Bosco gave Emily the bag and she thanked him smiled and he left.

While walking out to the car he heard the call come in for a 10-13. Never something an officer wants to hear while on…

55 David responding to the 10-13, I need details Faith who is it?

Sully and Ty were called out to a domestic and now calling in 10-13. Be careful out there please.

Will do.

Bosco looked over at his rookie with a glint in his eye saying that the shit was about to hit and hoped he was ready.

"Ready for this?" Bosco asked.

"Let's do it." Edwards said while flashing on the lights and sirens.

They arrived at the location and Bosco gave the rookie one last word of advise….

"Stay low and follow me. Watch my back I watch your."


End file.
